braveandboldfandomcom-20200213-history
Adam Strange
History Origin Adam Strange is a space hero from the planet Rann. The archaeologist Adam Strange was in Peru when he was unexpectedly transported 25 trillion miles across space to the planet Rann. Strange met a scientist named Sardath who used his Zeta Beam to attempt to communicate but had mistakenly teleported Strange. After using a device to understand the Rannian language, he learned that the planet was in need of a protector. Strange agreed and used Rann's technology and his own wits to battle alien invasions. Over time, Strange cared for the people of Rann and fell in love with Sardath's daughter, Alanna. However, the radiation from the Zeta Beam was temporary and when it wore off, he would teleport back to Earth. Luckily, he was independently wealthy and after careful calculation, would travel around the Earth and intercept the next Zeta Beam transmission. When Strange heard about the exploits of Aquaman, he sensed a kindred spirit and carried that jovial attitude to Rann. ''Mystery in Space! Strange became a constant enemy of the Gordanians. In a recent battle, Strange invited Batman to Rann to help. He was disappointed when he met a depressed Aquaman. In the midst of battle, the Zeta Beam radiation wore off and he found himself in Gotham City. Luckily, another transmission would arrive in 45 minutes. Strange returned to Rann to find the Rannian forces weakened and his wife, Alanna, kidnapped by the Gordanians. He was ready to quit until Aquaman rallied everyone to a decisive victory. While Strange rescued Alanna, Aquaman and Batman used the Zeta Beam to transport Earth's Moon to Rann and cause an eclipse that crippled the Eye of Zared weapon. ''Four Star Spectacular! While on Earth, Strange managed to find the perfect anniversary gift for Alanna. However, while investigating random Zeta Beam appearances, the gift was run over by a car. Strange then discovered Kanjar-Ro had taken control of the Zeta Beam for his latest bid to take over the universe. The battle ended on Rann when a dog that Strange saved bit Ro. Strange took Ro's Energi-Rod and teleported the villain and his Negaton Bomb off the planet. Strange presented Alanna with the dog as his gift. Powers & Abilities Adam Strange was once an archaeologist and now the protector of the planet Rann. He has natural fighting skills and a brilliant tactical mind. He has adapted to the his new world be using advanced Rannian technology. He wears a Rannian Jet Pack spacesuit that allows for sustained flight and interstellar travel; He also carries a energy weapon that he can use against any threats. Weakness The Zeta Beam that brought Adam Strange to Rann is not permanent after a while he will be transported back to Earth. He then must tactically calculate the next Zeta Beam to return to Rann and Alanna. Appearances * Mystery in Space! * Four Star Spectacular! Trivia * Adam Strange's voice was provided by Michael T. Weiss of The Pretender fame in his only appearance in the episode Mystery In Space. Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Rannians Category:Males Category:Supporting Characters